narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hiruzen vs Orochimaru
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Ninpou: Shishi Enjin Der Kampf beginnt, als die Operation von Sunagakure und Otogakure anfängt. Deren Plan ist es, Konohagakure zu zerstören. Die Operation startet mit dem Befehl des Kazekage, dass zwei Shinobi aus Suna jeweils beide eine Rauchbombe werfen. Ein paar ANBU-Mitglieder schauen sofort nach, was passiert ist. Die beiden Shinobi aus Suna wollen die ANBU-Mitglieder mit jeweils einem Kunai eliminieren. Aber für die ANBU ist das kein Problem und diese teilen die Shinobi aus Suna in zwei Hälften. Der Kazekage hält dem dritten Hokage ein Messer an dessen Hals und er springt mit ihm auf die Turmspitze. Die vier Gliedmaßen der vorhin besiegten Suna-Nin entpuppen sich daraufhin als vier Shinobi aus Otogakure. Die ANBUs merken schnell, dass jemand hinter ihnen auf die Turmspitze gesprungen ist und wollen sogleich die vier Shinobi aus Otogakure eliminieren. Aber diese stellen sich jeweils in eine Ecke des Daches und setzen auf Befehl des Kazekage Ninpou: Shishi Enjin ein. Ein ANBU versucht daraufhin vergeblich, die erzeugte Mauer zu durchbrechen und verbrennt. Nach einem Gespräch erkennt der Hokage seinen ehemaligen Schüler Orochimaru, einen der Sannin, wieder. Orochimaru reißt sich das Gesicht des Kazekage von seinem Kopf. Plötzlich kommen Orochimaru ein paar Tränen. Der Hokage bemerkt dies und fragt Orochimaru, ob dies nun Freudentränen oder... zu diesem Zeitpunkt stößt Orochimaru mit seinem Kunai in seine rechte Hand. Anschließend führt der Hokage seinen Satz fort und fragt, ob es ihn doch noch etwas traurig mache, seinen alten Meister zu töten. Orochimaru antwortet, dass er nur ein wenig schläfrig sei und deshalb gegähnt habe. Orochimaru erzählt dem Hokage von seinem Vorhaben, worauf der Hokage meint, dass er sich kaum verändert habe. Beide ziehen ihr Kage-Gewand aus, denn darunter ist ihre Kampfuniform. Sie schauen sich mit eisernem Blick an, so dass die Ziegelsteine anfangen in der Luft zu schweben und durchbohrt zu werden. Der Kampf thumb|left|Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu thumb|right|Der Shodai Hokage und der Nidaime Hokage Beide rennen aufeinander zu und der Sandaime Hokage wirft ein Shuriken auf Orochimaru und formt seine Fingerzeichen für die Kunst Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, dadurch vervielfältigen sich die Shuriken. Gleichzeitig setzt Orochimaru Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ein. Es tauchen plötzlich nacheinander zwei Särge auf, wodurch auch die Shuriken des Hokages abfangen werden. Orochimaru wollte noch einen dritten Sarg aufrufen, was aber anscheinend nicht funktionierte. Die Särge öffnen sich und aus den Särgen kamen der Shodai Hokage und der Nidaime Hokage heraus, jedoch beide untot. Diese Beiden erkennen Hiruzen, den Sandaime, als ihren Schüler wieder. Orochimaru meint, dass sie langsam anfangen sollen zu kämpfen und stößt zwei Kunais mit jeweils einer Formel in ihre Köpfe, damit sie in ihrer alten Form kämpfen können. Dadurch werden sie buchstäblich in Mordmarionetten umgewandelt. Orochimaru sagt noch kurz bevor sie anfangen zu kämpfen, was für eine Freude es sei, seinen alten Meister zu verletzen. Desweiteren sagt Orochimaru, dass er es selber bald erfahren würde und es genießen wolle. Der Kampf gegen die Hokage thumb|right|Shodais Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan Hiruzen stürmt auf Orochimaru und seine alten Meister zu und greift sofort mit Katon: Karyuu Endan an. Der Nidaime kontert gekonnt, ganz ohne Wasserquelle, mit Suiton: Suijinheki. Nachdem dieser Angriff nun vorbei zu sein scheint, setzt der Nidaime Suiton: Suishouha ein. Sarutobi kontert darauf mit Doton: Doryuu Heki, so dass ein Wall aus Erde entsteht, wodurch der Angriff des Nidaime machtlos ist. Der Shodai setzt darauf seine Geheimkunst ein, weswegen der Sandaime nicht weiß, wie er diese Technik kontern soll. Plötzlich sprießen kleine Bäume aus dem Boden und dem Wall. Die Bäume werden immer größer und wickeln sich schließlich um Sarutobis Körper. Hiruzen beißt sich in seinen Finger, sodass er blutet. Er hält sich mit seiner Hand an einem nahen Ast fest und setzt Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein. Damit beschwört er Enma. Dieser ist der vertraute Geist von Sarutobi. Enma erkennt Orochimaru und meint, dass es ein wenig spät sei, um Orochimaru zu töten. Sarutobi sagt, dass er es jetzt tun werde und dass er den Donnerpriesterstab brauche. Enma ist einverstanden und verwandelt sich in diese Waffe. Diese Waffe ist ein Stab, die sich je nach belieben länger werden lassen kann. Enma kann von diesem Stab aus ganze Körperteile wachsen lassen. Als sich Enma in diesen Stab verwandelt, durchbricht er auch gleich die Äste, die sich um Sarutobi gewickelt haben und befreit Hiruzen auf diese Weise. left|thumb|Orochimarus Kusanagi Orochimaru meint, dass er langsam anfangen solle, richtig loszulegen. Deshalb kommt aus dem Mund von Orochimaru langsam eine Schlange und aus dem Mund der Schlange wiederum ein Schwert. Dieses ist jedoch kein normales Schwert, es ist das Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Sarutobi stürmt auf seine Gegner zu und versucht sich einen Weg zu Orochimaru zu bahnen. Er lässt sein Kongonyoi drastisch länger werden - bis hin zu Orochimaru. An der Seite des Stabes, wo eigentlich Orochimaru getroffen werden sollte, taucht plötzich der Kopf von Enma auf und will mit seinen spitzen, großen Zähnen Orochimarus Kopf abbeißen, was aber misslingt, da dieser den Stab mit seinem Kusanagi no Tsurugi abblockt. Blitzschnell versuchen die beiden anderen Hokage Sarutobi zu treten, jedoch kann Sarutobi vorher am linken Bein des Shodai und am rechten Bein des Nidaime eine Zerstörungsformel anbringen. Dadurch beginnen sich beide langsam aufzulösen, was aber nach ein paar Sekunden wieder neutralisiert wird. Sarutobi bemerkt, dass es anscheinend nicht so einfach ist, diese Seelen zu vernichten und er beschließt sie stattdessen zu befreien. Er greift am Ende zu der Kunst der vierten Generation und meint, dass jetzt Schluss mit den Spielchen sei und man langsam anfangen solle, mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen wie es sich für einen Shinobi gehört. Die Kunst der vierten Generation thumb|left|[[Fushi Tensei]] Orochimaru fängt an zu lachen und meint, dass er seinen Meister noch nie so angestrengt gesehen habe und dass selbst Hiruzen, der Gott der Shinobi, altern müsse. Orochimaru hält sich an seinem Gesicht und reißt sich die Haut von seinem Kopf. Dabei kommt eine jüngere Version von ihm zum Vorschein. Sarutobi fragt wer er ist und der Junge antwortet, dass er immer noch Orochimaru sei. Sarutobi versteht jetzt, dass Orochimaru alle verbotenen Künste vollendet haben muss und sagt, dass er ein schreckliches Wesen sei und er ihn deshalb nicht zum Hokage der vierten Generation bestimmt hat. Eine Rückblende führt in Sarutobis Gedächtnis und er erinnert sich, wie er und ein paar ANBU Orochimaru beim Experimentieren mit Menschen auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten. Sarutobi merkt, dass er in seiner Vergangenheit einen Fehler gemacht hat, indem er seinen Schüler damals am Leben ließ. Jetzt will er diesen Fehler rückgängig machen und Orochimaru töten. thumb|right|Der Totengott Sarutobi setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein und lässt zwei Schattendoppelgänger von sich selbst entstehen. Darauf setzen alle drei die Fingerzeichen Mi(Schlange), I(Wildschwein), Hitsuji(Schaf), U(Hase), Inu(Hund), Ne(Ratte), Tori(Hahn), Uma(Pferd), Mi(Schlange) ein, um auf die Kunst der vierten Generation zuzugreifen. Daraufhin erscheint hinter ihnen der Totengott, der nun zu Sarutobis Diensten steht. Dafür muss Sarutobi aber seine Seele und sein Leben opfern. Orochimaru meint, nichts würde ihn mehr retten oder ihn selbst mehr aufhalten können. Aber Sarutobi erwidert auf diese Aussage, dass er den Willen von Konoha übernommen habe. Der Shodai setzt ein Genjutsu ein, sodass alles um Sarutobi herum schwarz und dunkel ist. Sarutobi wird dann von allen Seiten angegriffen. Er erinnert sich zurück an sein Dasein als Shinobi. Er will seine geliebte und geschätzte Familie (Konoha) beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Nun sagt Sarutobi, dass es eine Kunst gibt, die selbst Orochimaru nicht kennen dürfte. Die Shiki Fuujin. Orochimaru fragt :"Eine mir unbekannte Kunst?" Sarutobi meint, dass er sich beeilen müsse und verlangt von dem Totengott, ihn im Dunkeln zum Sehen zu bringen. Der Totengott steckt nun seinen Arm in den Rücken der astralen Hülle vor ihm. Die Schattendoppelgänger halten sich jeweils an einem der Hokage fest und der Arm des Totengottes packt die Seele der Hokage heraus und versiegelte sie in Sarutobis Körper. Die Schattendoppelgänger lösen sich auf und zugleich verschwinden die Körper der beiden Hokage. An ihrer Stelle sieht man nun zwei Untergebene von Orochimaru, die als eine Art Gefäß für die Hokage gedient haben. Sarutobi ist nun noch verärgerter als vorher, da Orochimaru offensichtlich selbst mit dem Leben seiner Untertanen keine Gnade kennt. Darauf greift er mit dem Kongonyoi an, der aber mit seinem Kusanagi no Tsurugi die Angriffe kontert. Nach einer Reihe von Schlägen kommt aus dem Kampfstab plötzlich Enmas Arm heraus. Orochimaru will diesen mit Senei Jashu fesseln, was ihm auch gelingt. Dadurch ist er aber auch kurz unaufmerksam. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit nutzt Sarutobi aus und packt ihn fest mit beiden Händen. Der Arm des Totengottes ragt aus Sarutobis Körper und packt sich Orochimarus Seele, die er sofort versiegeln will. Allerdings richtet sich das Kusanagi no Tsurugi, das sich in der Luft befindet, durch Orochimarus Finger auf Sarutobi. Es fliegt in Richtung Sarutobi und durchbohrt ihn. Enma versucht das Schwert aufzuhalten, muss dabei aber gleichzeitig mit den Schlangen kämpfen, von denen er umwickelt ist. Orochimarus Seele ist inzwischen schon halb draußen. Orochimaru fragt, warum er dem Kusanagi no Tsurugi nicht ausgewichen sei und der dritte Hokage klärt ihn darüber auf, dass Ausweichen nichts bringen würde, da man bei diesem Jutsu ohnehin stirbt. Orochimaru erkennt, dass auch der Kyuubi mit dieser Kunst versiegelt worden sein muss, was Sarutobi bejaht. Er erklärt auch, dass die Seelen des Versiegelten und des Versieglers sich dort bis ans Ende der Zeit gegenseitig bekämpfen müssen. Orochimaru erkennt den Totengott, bekommt Angst und sagt, dass es nicht so einfach sei. Orochimaru lässt das Kusanagi no Tsurugi immer weiter in Sarutobis Körper bohren. Diesem fehlt die Kraft, Orochimarus Seele ganz herauszuziehen. Bevor Sarutobi durch Orochimarus Schwert sterben soll, will er aber unbedingt etwas von Orochimaru versiegeln. Er entscheidet sich für die Arme, versiegelt sie und fällt daraufhin langsam zu Boden. Als Orochimaru bemerkt, dass er seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen kann, verflucht er Sarutobi. Aber dieser stirbt mit einem Lächeln und verabschiedet sich von seiner Familie. Als Sarutobi starb, sprang das Felspoträt des Hokages der dritten Generation. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe der Hokage Kategorie: Orochimarus Kämpfe